More Secret's About iCarly!
by Purple-Tube-Flowers
Summary: Sequel To Secret's About iCarly! You send in your dare or question for the iCarly cast.  I'm Alex and my staff is Richard, and our bodygaurd Lou!
1. Chapter 1

Alex: Hello and welcome to More Secret's About iCarly! I'm Alex. Well?

Everyone: What?

Alex: Introduce yourselves!

Mea: I'm Alex's co-host, Mea! Hey, Richard, do you have a crush on Alex?

Richard: Mea, shut up! *blushes* I'm Richard, Alex's personal assistant.

Spencer: I'm Spencer. You know what's weird?

Alex: What?

Spencer: Alexandra, you look like Patricia (House of Anubis), Mea you look like Selena Gomez, and Richard you look like Fabian Rutter (House of Anubis).

Alex: Weird. Continue introducing yourselves.

Sam: I'm Sam. Why did you make us come all the way to California, to your big house, instead of coming to Seattle?

Alex: It seemed like a hassle. Continue!

Carly: I'm Carly

Mrs. B: I'm Mrs. Benson, Freddie's mom. Freddie, did to apply the ointment to your bottom?

*I laugh and laugh until Mea and I are rolling on the floor*

Freddie: Mom! *blushes*

Lou: I'm Lou the body guard. *tall, fat man comes out*

Gibby & Guppy: I'm Gibby. I'm Guppy.

Me: This is a sequel from Secret's About iCarly. So here is some questions from Logan Henderson Is Mine.

Who thinks Sophia needs a boyfriend? Say I if you agree! Then count!

Everyone: I!

Alex: Next!

Sam and Freddie. Why the chizz can't you just go out! It's bugging me! You keep making out! Just stop the crap! pardon ze French.

Freddie: Will you go out with me?

Sam: No.

Freddie: Why not?

Sam: Listen, I like kissing you and all but I am not ready for commitment.

*I hit her upside the head*

Sam: What was that for?

Alex: The dude loves you! Just say yes.

Sam: Yes.

Alex: In the next chapter we'll have the date. This is all for More Secret's About iCarly!

**Send In Your Question Or Dare And It Will Be On The Show!**


	2. Rolercoasters and Pretend Parents

Alex: Good morning!

Richard: And wel-

Alex: This is More Secret's About iCarly!

Richard: Mea has sadly left the show due to the fact that her mother hates Sam.

Sam: Why? I'm a lovable person!

Richard & Alex: No, you're not.

Alex: So Richard will be my co-host.

Richard: Here is a d-

Alex: We have a dare from **Hankie212**

I dare Spencer to make a massive sculpture and it will set on fire and then you have to go somewhere else.

Richard: Must you always interrupt me?

Alex: Yes. Spencer, just make a sculpture and set it on fire.

Richard: Got any idea on what we should do?

Alex: Nope. Oh, I forgot that Sam and Freddie are on that date.

*turns on TV*

Sam: Can we go yet?

Freddie: If we do then Alex will be mad because we didn't do anything interesting.

Sam: How would she know?

Freddie: Don't you know that she has cameras everywhere?

Sam: Really? Where?

Freddie: I don't know. No one can see them.

*turns off TV*

Alex: *whisper* Richard, take Crazy outside because of the next dare.

Richard: *whisper* Sure, sweetie.

Alex: Don't push it.

*Richard and Crazy leave*

Alex: So while Richard and Crazy are gone we'll do the next dare from **Goth Rocker Chick**

**for Sam and Freddie I dare them to come back from their date and tell Mrs. Benson that Sam's pregnant with Freddie's child.**

Alex: Now time the mobile dare! *Calls Sam*

Sam: Hello?

Alex: Hey Sam, it's Alex.

Sam: Oh hey.

Alex: This is a mobile dare for you and Freddie. It's from Goth Rocker Chick, she wants you two, when you came back from your date, tell Freddie's mom that you're pregnant.

Sam: What do you think Crazy will do?

Alex: I don't know. Faint?

Sam: See Crazy faint? I'm in.

Alex: Great bye.

Sam: See ya.

*hangs up*

Alex: Richard, you can come back now!

*Richard and Crazy come back*

*Sam and Freddie come back*

Freddie: Mom, Sam and I have something to tell you.

Sam: I'm pregnant with Freddie's child.

*Mrs. Benson faints*

Alex: Wow!

Richard: She actually fainted.

Sam: That was totally worth it.

Freddie: Is my mom going to be okay?

Alex: Oh yeah, she'll be fine. I'm pretty sure.

Freddie: What?

Alex: Nothing.

Richard: Now w-

Alex: Here is Spencer with his surprise sculpture.

Richard: Are y-

Alex: Spencer!  
*Richard gives Alex an are you kidding me look*

*Spencer takes off the tarp. A catapult made out of ham*

Sam: Can I eat it?

Alex & Richard: No!

*catapult turns on fire*

Spencer: How!

*I take a fire extinguisher and fire stops. Spencer pushes away his creation*

Alex: N-

Richard: We have a question from **Boris Yeltsin:**

**Question for Carly: Worst relationship you've had?**  
Alex: Did you just cut me off?

Richard: You did it to me!

Alex: Fair enough. Carly?

Carly: When I dated Freddie.

Freddie: What was so bad?  
Carly: I didn't feel one spark when we kissed.

Me: Okay so here is a dare from **Boris Yeltsin:**

**I dare Carly and Guppy to get dressed up and act like babies, and for Sam and Freddie to pretend to be their parents.**

Gibby: So I get to be in a baby suit?

Alex: Yup.

Gibby: Alright!

Carly: Why do I have to dress up like a baby?

Alex: Because it is apart of the dare.

*Carly and Gibby come out in pink and blue baby suits*

Gibby: I like my pink skirt.

Sam: What do we do?

Me: I guess you could tuck them in for bed.

*Sam and Freddie tuck Carly and Gibby in for bed*

Me: We now have a dare from **Logan Henderson Is Mine:**

**I dare Shane, Alex, and Richard to come with me to Six Flags and help me overcome my fear of rollercoaster's by making me ride every attraction.**

Me: Shane, come out here!

*Shane comes out*

Me: Let's go!

*Me, Richard, Shane and Sophia leave*

Spencer: We'll check up on them after this commercial break.

-Commercial Break-

Spencer: We are back!

Carly: Cameras behind you.

Spencer: *Turns around* We are back! And tis time for eavesdropping!

Carly: Is that what we're doing?

Spencer: Shh, try not to speak.

*turns on TV*

Spencer: Hey guys!

Richard: Hi Spencer.

Shane: Hey

Sophie: Hi.

Spencer: Where's Alex?

Shane: In the bathroom.

Sophia: And Richard is trying to find a gift for her.

Spencer: What is it, her birthday?

Shane: No, he is just wants to tell her that he likes her.

Richard: No I'm not. It's a friendship gift.

Spencer: Wow, just like in House of Anubis. You're Fabian and Alex is Nina.

Sophia: They sure do look like Fabian and Patricia.

*Alex comes*

Alex: Hi Spencer. So are you ready to go on the Back To The Future ride?

Sophia: Yes.

Shane: Okay.

Richard: Sure.

*we go on the ride*

Sophia: That was the most fun I've ever had!

Alex: And you didn't even throw up!

*turns off TV*

Spencer: They will be back shortly.

*We come back*

Spencer: I was right!

Me: Well that's all be have for this episode of More Secret's About iCarly!

**Send In Your Dare and Question And It Will Be On The Show!**


	3. Meat and Vampire Kisses

Alex: Hello and welcome to More Secret's About iCarly!

Richard: I'm Richard!

Alex: And I'm Alex. So we have a question from **Boris Yeltsin:**

**Question for Sam, favorite meat?**

Sam: Ham.

Richard: That's it, just ham?

Alex: No Argument?

Sam: Yup.

Alex: Wow, that was convenient. Well now we have a dare from **Boris Yeltsin:**

**I dare Sam to eat a spicy meatball.**

Sam: Can I have a glass of water?

Richard: Sure.

*Sam eats a spicy meatball. She screams. She drinks the water.*

Richard: Honey, do we have any more dares or questions?

Alex: Yes. We have a dare from **Logan Henderson Is Mine:**

**I dare everyone to watch Grown Ups With Me.**

Alex: Sounds like fun.

Richard: Yeah.

*Sophia comes out*

*Sophia and I hug*

Sophia: Ready to watch the movie?

Alex & Richard: Yes.

Carly: You two sound like Sam and Freddie.

Spencer: Except you two like each other. Unlike some people. *glares at seddie*

*Sam and Freddie look scared*

*we watch the movie*

Alex: That movie was hilarious!

Sam: So funny.

Freddie: I loved it.

*we sit back down at the U-shaped table in the middle of my marble living room*

Alex: Okay now we have a dare from **Hankie212:**

**I dare Sam and Freddie to ride the slingshot ride, they must be filmed, and can hold on to each other if they want.**

Sam: What's the slingshot ride?

Alex: I don't know.

Freddie: Well if you don't know it, and you're the host, how are we supposed to?

Alex: Hold on to your antibacterial underpants, Benson. I'll look it up.

Sam: *points at me* I like you!

Alex: Thank you. Okay I found it. This innovative Slingshot amusement device is by far one the most exciting vertical amusement rides available today. Slingshot passengers are propelled over 100 meters at speeds in the region of 160 kilometers per hour.

Mrs. Benson: It sounds dangerous.

Sam: Good. Maybe Freddie will fall off and die!

Mrs. Benson: Then my son is not going.

Alex: Come down, Crazy. Freddie will not _die. _*looks at Sam*

Sam: Well it could happen!

Alex: Yeah, if you pushed him out!

Sam: That's a thought.

Freddie: Alex, she's thinking about it!

Alex: What am I supposed to do? You know I'm only a host. Not superman. If you want your problems fixed, go see a shrink.

Carly: You sound a lot like Sam.

Alex: Why thank you.

Richard: Can we get back to the show?

Alex: Your right. Sam and Freddie, leave!

*Sam and Freddie go to ride the slingshot*

Alex: Let's check up on them.

*turns on TV*

*Sam and Freddie get on the ride, get shot up into the air, and come back down.*

*Sam and Freddie come back*

Alex: Okay now we have a dare from **Goth Rocker Chick:**

**I dare Sam and Freddie to play the role of Alexander and Raven from Vampire Kisses.**

Sam: What are Vampire Kisses?

Freddie: Vampires who kiss?

Alex: Real descriptive. Let me look it up. Okay now I know what it is.

Richard: Are you going to tell us?

Alex: Nope. But I printed out some lines for you two to say.

Sam: All it says is for me and Fredlumps to kiss.

Alex: In this series you two date.

*Sam and Freddie kiss*

Alex: Well I hope that you two did it right.

Sam: We know how to kiss, Alex.

Alex: No, I mean maybe I looked up the wrong thing. Oh well, alls well that ends well. That's all we have for this episode of More Secret's About iCarly!

**Send In Your Dare And Question And It Will Be On The Show!**


	4. Harry Potter and Pee Wee Babies

Alex: Greetings and salutations and welcome to More Secret's About iCarly! I'm Alex.

Richard: I'm Richard.

Mea: And I'm Mea.

Richard: Mea is back because her mom now has a restraining order against Sam, so Mea is Sam-free. I will be Alex's assistant.

Mea: I'm Mea.

Alex: Yes we've established this. **(A/N Mea is not very bright. But she is my best friend.)**

Mea: We have a question from **Hankie212:**

**Question For Carly: Would you still be dating Griffin if it wasn't for the pee wee babies?**

Carly: Definitely.

Alex: What is a pee wee baby?

Mea: A wee baby that pees?

*Sam, Freddie, Me, and Richard laugh really hard.*

Carly: It's not that funny!

Alex: It's pretty funny. Okay on another note.

Mea: We were supposed to take notes?

Alex: As you can tell, Mea is not the brightest light out there. We have a dare from **Boris Yeltsin:**

**I dare the group watch Taken.**

Mea: Someone was kidnapped!

Alex: No you nitwit! Sorry.

Mea: It's okay. As long as we don't have bugs in our carpets.

Alex: Can we just watch the movie.

*We watch Taken*

Alex: That was nice.

Mea: We were watching a movie? I just thought that we were all staring at the screen to keep silence.

Alex: (…) Okay we now have a dare from **PurpleMousefurGomez:**

**I dare Freddie Sam Richard and Alex to do a play of Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets Richard as Harry, Alex as Ginny, Freddie as Ron, and Sam As Hermione.**

Sam: I have never seen Harry Potter.

Alex: No need. Jason! **(Jason is my 10 year-old brother)**

Jason: *comes into the living room* Yeah Alex?

Alex: Tell Sam about Harry Potter.

Jason: *Jason rambles on and on until Sam screams*

Alex: Dude!

Sam: Sorry. He just doesn't shut up!

Alex: Jason, tell Ella that we need her Harry Potter costumes from her play last year.

Freddie: Who is Ella?

Alex: Ella is my 17 year old sister.

Spencer: Do you have any other siblings?

Alex: Nope. I'm the middle child. Anyway let's to the play.

Harry: _I didn't want anyone to talk to me_

Ginny: _Well, that was a bit stupid of you, seeing as how you don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by You-Know-Who, and I can tell you how it feels_

Harry: _I forgot_

Ginny: _Lucky you_

Alex: That was fun. Okay it's Sam and Freddie's turn.

Hermione: _I can't come with you because I'm already going with someone_

Ron: _No, you're not! You just said that to get rid of Neville!_

Hermione: _Oh _did_ I? Just because it's taken _you_ three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one _else_ has spotted I'm a girl!_

Alex: Okay well that's all we-

Mea: Can I say something?

Alex: Sure go ahead.

Mea: Do you think that you and Richard will be married in the future about 2017 like Harry and Ginny?

Alex: I don't know. Maybe one of our readers will dare Spencer to build a time machine and we'll see if we get married.

Richard: Do you want to?

Alex: I don't know. We're only 15. Well that's all we have for this episode of More Secret's About iCarly!


	5. A Time Machine and a yogurt

Alex: Hello and welcome to More Secret's About iCarly! I'm Alex.

Mea: I'm Mea!

Alex: T-

Richard: Don't I get to introduce myself?

Alex: Sure go ahead.

Richard: I'm Richard.

Alex: Happy?

Richard: Very.

Mea: Okay we have a dare from **Boris Yeltsin:**

**I dare everyone to watch 1000 Ways To Die, Segment Cast Offed.**

Sam: That sounds like a great show!  
Mrs. B: My Freddie is not going to watch that show.

Alex: Lou, take Mrs. Benson to our soft room again.

*Lou carries away Mrs. B*

Richard: Well let's continue.

*we watch 1000 Ways To Die*

Alex: Well that was…interesting. Next we have a dare from **Hankie212:**

**I dare Spencer to build a time machine and they go in it and in the future Sam and Freddie will be married and have kids and Alex and Richard will be married and have kids and Carly and Gibby will be married and have kids.**

Alex: Well Mea, your wish came true.

Mea: That yogurt will be made from wood?

Alex: *looks at Richard* No, that someone would dare Spencer to build a time machine.

Mea: Oh.

Alex: Get to it Spencer! While Spencer is doing that, let's have a commercial break!

-Commercial Break-

Alex: Now that we're back, Spencer, have you finished yet?

Spencer: Yup.

Richard: Wow, that was fast.

*Richard, Mea, Me, Freddie, Sam, Carly, and Gibby go through the time machine*

*A picture is shown of Sam and Freddie eating dinner with their kids*

Alex: See, I told you two would get married.

Freddie: When?

Alex: It doesn't matter. It just matters that I am right.

*A picture is shown of Gibby and Carly watching TV with their kids*

Mea: Aw, that is so sweet.

*Carly and Gibby blush*

*A picture is shown of Richard and Alex trying to calm down their newborn*

Alex: Well that is interesting.

Richard: Yeah, I never thought that it would actually happen.

Mea: I wonder who I am going to get married to?

Richard: Most likely Jack Fico from History.

Alex: Or Nicholas from Science.

Mea: Oh, well that is good to know. Do they like to eat wood?

Alex: Only Mea. Eh, Richard?

Richard: Yup, only Mea.

*We come back*

Alex: That's all we have for this episode of More Secret's About iCarly!

Mea: Bye!

Richard: See you soon!

**Send In Your Question and Dare, It Will Be On The Show!**


	6. Wood and Debates

Alex: Hola and hello and welcome to More Secret's About iCarly!

Mea: Tonight we have some great dares and questions from you- the American public!

Alex: I'm Alexandra!

Richard: I'm Richard!

Mea: And I'm Mea. Do we have any wood?

Alex: Why?

Mea: I wanted to make some yogurt.

Alex: Richard, could you get Mea some wood?

Richard: Sure thing, honey.

Alex: Don't push it.

Mea: So here is question from **Hankie212:**

**For Spencer: Would You Ever Date of Even Marry Mrs. Benson?**

Spencer: I don't know…maybe…I'm sorry Carly.

Carly: Spencer, are you serious!

Spencer: Well at least it is out in the open.

Freddie: That is disturbing on so many levels.

Mea: I know. If Spencer and Mrs. Benson get married just picture them-

Alex: Okay let's remember that this is not rated T. Anyways here is question from **Boris Yeltsin:**

**For Spencer: What Is The Wackiest Sculpture You've Ever Made?**

Spencer: Well my first one was made out of men and women underwear.

Mea: Okay? What was it made into?

Spencer: The worlds largest eyeball!

Alex: Again, _very _disturbing. Here is a dare from **Logan Henderson Is Mine:**

**I dare Sam, Freddie, and Shane are to take care of me because I am sick. **

Alex: Get out here, Shane!

*Shane comes out*

Freddie: Oh why is he here?

Mea: Weren't you just here? It's apart of the dare, Einstein.

Sam: I like you! *points to Mea*

Mea: Thanks!

Sam: I am not going to take care of someone for an entire day.

Alex: Oh you won't.

Sam: Good.

Alex: You will take care of my friend for until she gets better. Oh and here is your assignments. Homework- Freddie, making food- Shane, Sam- personal maid.

Sam: I am not doing that. I am no ones slave.

Alex: You know I still have that tazer. And it can shock you will 100,000 bolts of lightning. Now do you want to be a potato chip or Sam Puckett, maid.

Sam: Do I have to wear a uniform?

Freddie: *whispers to Richard* You've got your self a keeper.

Richard: Yup, she's something.

Alex: Get out here Sophie!

*Sophie comes out*

Alex: You can use the guest room which is upstairs.

*they leave*

Alex: Well let's see how they are doing.

*turns on TV*

Sophie: Can you, Sam, get me some tea?

Sam: Do I have to?

Freddie: Sam, you heard what Alex said.

Sam: Give it up nub, that Alexandra has no feelings for you what-so-ever.

*turns off TV*

*they come back*

Alex: It's good that you guys are back because here is a dare from **Smiling Cresent:**

**I dare Sam and Carly to fight for Freddie on who he should end up with. Anyone may object while the debate is going on.**

Alex: *whispering to Richard and Mea* Do you think it will end well?

Mea & Richard: Nope.

Alex: Begin!

Sam: I was Freddie's first kiss.

Carly: I made out with him multiple times.

Sam: He only made out with you because he saved your life!

Carly: Ah, so you admit that he loves me enough to save my life!

Sam: Oh please, give me a break, he just did that out of friendship and courtesy. If it was me, he would've done the same thing. Right, Alex?

Alex: I want no part of this.

Richard: *whispers* Smart move, honey.

Alex: Thanks.

Sam: Let me ask you something, Shay, has Freddie flirted with you ever since then?

Carly: N-no. But still he does now. Right, Freddie.

Alex: Calm down, Princess. Freddie is the only one who can't be apart of this debate until someone wins.

Carly: I most certainly am not a princess.

Sam: Can we get back to the dare?

Carly: Fine, is you love Freddie so much then why do you pick on him?

Sam: It's how I show my love! *gasps are heard everywhere*

Alex: Well I suppose that Sam has won and your prize is… *whispers to Richard* what could be the prize.

Richard: Beats me, sweetheart.

Alex: Okay so I guess your prize is Freddie!

*Sam and Freddie kiss*

Mea: That's all we have for this episode of…

Alex: More Secret's About iCarly!

**Send In Your Question And Dare, It Will Be On The Show!**


	7. Being Over Protective and Guessing

Alex: Good Night!

Mea: Why are we saying goodbye if we just started?

Alex: Mea, do you know what you are?

Mea: What?

Alex: A dingbat. That's who!

Mea: Why thank-you Alexandra.

Alex: Well now you probably recognized that this is More Secret's About iCarly! I'm Alex.

Mea: I'm Mea. Right?

Richard: Yes, I'm Richard. Alex, why is Jason here?

Alex: Jason, why are you here?

Jason: I am waiting for Ella.

Alex: Can you wait for her in the kitchen.

Jason: Fine. *Jason leaves*

Mea: We have a question from** Boris Yeltsin:** Question for Freddie: Why's your mom so over protective?

**Question for Freddie: Why's your mom so over protective?**  
Freddie: Because…actually I don't know.

Alex: Alright, Mrs. B?

Mrs. Benson: Freddie was my first child and my only one. Back then I thought that being extra safe would protect him and he would never get hurt. Ever since then I have been that way.

Alex: Alrighty well we also have a dare from the same person **Boris Yeltsin:**

**Dare for Carly: eat something blindfolded.**

Mea: *whispers* Can we make her eat my wood-yogurt?

Alex & Richard: Yes.

Alex: Wow, we do that a lot.

Richard: Yup.

Alex: Could you get the wood-yogurt from the fridge, Richard?

Richard: Sure, sweetie pie.

Alex: Now Carly put on the blindfold. And guess what you're eating.

*Carly tastes Mea's wood-yogurt*

Carly: Pencil shavings?

Richard: No.

Carly: Yogurt?

Alex: You're close.

Carly: Wood-yogurt?

Mea: Right!

Carly: Ewwwww!

Alex & Richard: I know.

Alex: Well now we have a question for Shane from **Logan Henderson Is Mine:**

**Shane, when Carly and Sam were fighting over you, who did you like?**

Shane, get out here!

*Shane comes out*

Freddie: Oh why is he here?

Alex: Really do you pay attention at all?

Shane: I liked Carly.

Alex: Freddie how do you feel about that?

Freddie: I don't care.

Alex: Good.

Freddie: Good?

Mea: Well that's all we have for this episode of More Secret's About iCarly!

**Send In Your Question and Dare, It Shall Be On The Show! **


	8. An Overdue Chapter

Spencer: Where have you been?

Alex: I went to get a corn dog! Anyway, since I haven't updated in a long time...this will be a _ very long_ show. So, because of that we will be...DRESSED LIKE HOGWARTS STUDENTS! GO HARRY POTTER! Here is a dare for Carly and Sam from **Lilluy:**

**I dare Sam to act like Carly for 2 chapters**

Sam: Alright. Freddie, can you please hand me a bottle of water?

Freddie: Sure, Sam.

Alex: Wow...this is gonna be weird! So next we have a dare from an anonymous reviewer:

**I dare Carly and Sam to have a karaoke competition!**

Alex: So you both have to sing a different and me and Richard will judge you.

Spencer: Why can't Freddie, Gibby, and I judge?

Richard: 'Cause you'll play favorites.

Alex: And...be-

Jason: Alex! ***yells from front door***

Alex: What!

Jason: Jack is here!

Alex: Send him in!

**A guy comes in-for my special fans out there, I'll tell you what he looks like...Draco Malfoy!**

Alex: Please sit down, Jack.

Richard: What's 'Mr. Perfect' doing here?

Alex: _Jack _is here to fix my computer.

Richard: (mumbles) I could've done it...

Jack: Where is it?

Alex: In my room.

(Jack leaves)

Richard: (grumbles) Good riddance.

Alex: Where was I?

Richard: Counting down, Alex.

Alex: Right, and...BEGIN!

Sam:

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the puch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down_

Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back 

Alex: Richard?

Richard: 10

Alex: -9

Sam: Thank-you.

Alex: Carly?

Carly:

_Maybe I need some rehab,  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams_

I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls  
Im staying up all night hoping,  
Hit my head against the walls

What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!

My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead

What you've got boy is hard to find

Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you are away

So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love, your drug?  
(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love (x2)

Heyyy heyyy your love, your love,your love,your love, (whispered) is my drug  
I like your beard 

Alex: 10

Richard: -1

Alex: Freddie, you're a nerd.

Freddie: Thank-you?

Alex: No, add up the scores!

Freddie: Oh...sure. Carly got 21. And Sam got...add...and Sam got 29.

Alex: Sam wins! And now we have a dare from a girl, who is a very big fan, named **Julianna:**

**I dare Sam to say Freddie was never a nub!  
I dare u all to reD the fanfic icarly with a chance!  
I dare u, Sam, to right a book on your life! And one chapter has to be titled 'My life with Freddie' if it's not done by chapter 10 you have to go to Disney with Freddie!  
I dare Freddie to nag Sam! **

Freddie: You need to stop getting into trouble!

Sam: Everybody says that.

Freddie: Your eat habits need to be more nutritious!

Sam: Ham is my apple.

Freddie: Teachers deserve more respect from you!

Sam: _Most _teachers are normal and thus deserve respect from normal students. I and our teachers are not normal and therefore no respect is mutual.

Freddie: (turns to me) How can I nag a person who agrees with me?

Alex: (whispers to Richard) Just like Dumbledore's death all over again, huh?

Richard: You got it, hun.

Alex: On to the next dare! Sam, go to my dad's den and get crackin' on that book!

(Sam leaves)

Richard: Now I have set up an entire row of laptops for all of you to read 'iCarly with a Chance'.

Alex: I have to read it?

Richard: Yes, sweetheart, you too.

(everyone finishes reading)

Carly: Okay?

Spencer: I need to be spotlight in the stories you give us! Is there such a thing as a Spency fic?

Freddie: That would _never _happen.

Richard and Alex: Riiiiiiight.

Richard: What did you think of it, Sweetie?

Gibby: No PDA!

Alex: As being an author myself, I think it highly inappropriate to give my opinion if not straight to the fellow author herself. With the exception of J.K. Rowling.

Freddie: Well said.

Alex: Keep to one girl, Benson. I have someone. We now go on to our next dare. Sam! Tell Freddie he's not a nub.

(Sam comes)

Sam: Freddie, you're-you're n-not a-a n-n-n-ub!

(Sam leaves)

Alex: Wow. That must have been really hard for her. We now have another set of dares from **Julianna:**

**Alex, I dare u 2 put ur mom on the show!  
I dare Spencer to make out with !  
Question, where does the icarly cast stay? **

**I dare you all to paint the soft room purple! **

**I dare you all to make sam watch Elmo!  
I dare you all to say one thing you would change about Sam! In front of her! **

Alex: Mom!(yells)

(Alex's mom comes in)

Mom: Yes?

Alex: Say hello to the camera!

Mom: Alexandra Marie, I told you that if you didn't clean your room, that you would have to stop your show!

Alex: Mom, I did clean my room! Jack is in there fixing my computer!

Mom: Jack? That nice boy from church? Oh, I always liked him, Alexandra. Oh, Richard, you're still here?

Richard: (very mad) Yes, ma'am.

Mom: I'll be making dinner, Alexandra.

(Alex's mom leaves)

Freddie: Cool mom.

Alex: You people will remain calling Alex. My mom calls me Alexandra Marie because she says it keeps me in my place. I never talk back to her when I am called that. I guess it makes me realize that my name was there for a reason. To keep me out of trouble.

(silence)

Richard: Continuing on, sweetums. Spencer, make out with Mrs. Benson! Lou, bring Mrs. B back from the comfort room!

(Spencer and Mrs. Benson make-out for an hour)

Alex: Well...that was disgusting. Now please tell the lovely readers at home where you people stay!

Freddie: I sleep in the guest house with Carly, Sam, and Spencer.

Mrs. Benson: I stay in the comfort room at night. It's not as bad as you think.

Gibby: I share temporally with Jason.

Richard: Now...let's paint the soft room purple.

(everyone goes down to the basement where the softroom is and paint it dark purple)

Alex: Sam, I want you to go to the other living room downstairs and watch elmo.

(Sam goes downstairs and a half an hour later, comes back up with a horrified expression)

Sam: Pure torture.

Alex: Why don't you sit down. Now everyone please say one thing you would change about Sam to her face!

Sam: Why do you hate me?  
Alex: Not me-fans.

Freddie: If I were you, I would stop eating so much food. Girls have to watch their figure.

Mrs. Benson: You could ruin your future with bullying.

Spencer: I never get to eat my ham with you around.

Gibby: Texas wedgies are not fun!

Carly: Your vigorous behavior could endanger us all one day.

Sam: Alex, can I lie down on your couch?

Alex: Sure.

(Sam leaves looking hurt)

Richard: Here is a dare from **Eyeo:**

**I dare everyone to reveal their biggest secrets.**

Alex: I still watch cartoons.

Freddie: I never gave up wearing antibacterial underwear.

Mrs. Benson: I got my compulsive overprotective manner from getting hit by a bus.

Spencer: I ate that moldy corndog in the iCarly studio.

Gibby: I pose shirtless for videos on Splashface.

Richard: I absolutely hate Jack.

Sam: I have a crush on a certain nerd.

Carly: I...steal makeup from my friends.

Alex: Wow...we have another dare from **Juliana:**

**Here is a dare for Juliana! Go to Logan from BTR and kiss him and leave.**

(Juliana comes in)

Alex: Lou, I need you to drive Juliana to Hollywood and find Logan Henderson.

(Juliana and Lou leave)

(I turn on the TV)

(Juliana grabs Logan, kisses him for 10 seconds, and leaves with Lou)

(Juliana and Lou come back)

Richard: We now have a dare from **Candy:**

**I dare all of them to conquer their biggest fears.**

(I kill a spider, Freddie sets up a new protection from viruses, Sam eats vegetables, Mrs. Benson doesn't nag Freddie, Spencer doesn't kill a fish, Carly gets ignored, Gibby keeps his shirt on, Richard stops fearing that Jack will take Alex away, and Melanie wears Sam' clothes)

Alex: Now we have a few questions from **Lucy680:**

**Freddie, What happened to your dad?**

**Carly, What happened to your mom?**

**Sam, What happened to your dad? **

Sam: My dad left us.

Carly: My mom died shortly after having me.

Freddie: My dad got hit by a bus.

Richard: We now have a dare from **yob3:**

**My dare is that each of the cast has to do something they fear or hate. For example: Carly has to spend an hour in a small space.**

Carly: Heck no.

Alex: Too bad, cupcake. Lou could you please take Carly to my _extra small _closet.

(Lou takes Carly to the closet upstairs)

Alex: Sam, you will be deprived from meat for a full hour.

Sam: No! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!

Richard: Too late! Lou, put all of Sam's meat in the fridge.

(Lou puts away the meat as Sam yells in agony)

Richard: Freddie?

Freddie: I hate my antibacterial underpants.

Alex: Well, due to Mrs. Benson bringing a pair, I Sorry Freddie. You must put them on.

Freddie: No!

Richard: Yes. Lou!

(Lou takes Freddie to the bathroom for him to put on the pants)

Alex: Gibby, what's your other fear?

Gibby: I'm afraid my dad will come back home.

Alex: Wow, we won't be doing that one...Spencer, what about you?

Spencer: I will have to go back to law school.

Richard: You went for three days!

Spencer: I know!

Alex: Alright then, we now have a dare from **Darkness:**

**Freddie: when you, Carly,and Sam went to Tokyo how in the heck did you know Sam had I heart Las Vegas panties  
I dare Mrs. Benson to tell Freddie about that tracking devise she planted on his skull  
I dare Freddie to give Sam a wedgie  
I dare Sam not to do anything to Freddie after the wedgie  
I dare Carly and Sam to be Freddie's slaves for 3 chapters.**

Freddie: I was unpacking and she dropped it. That's how I saw it.

Alex: Right.

Mrs. Benson: Freddie, that beeping sound you heard? There's a tracking chip I put in your skull when you were an infant.

(Freddie gives Sam a Texas wedgie Sam: Ow!)

(Sam stays kinda calm and doesn't attack)

Freddie: Carly, get me a drink!

Carly: Yes, sir.

Freddie: Samantha, put my feet up!

Sam: Yes, you royal ass.

Alex: Right, well here is a dare from **Lilluy:**

**I dare Carly to act like Sam and Sam to act like Carly for 2 chapters.**

Carly: I want some ham!

Sam: I think I lost my lip gloss!

Alex: I know I didn't everyone's dare, I'm sorry! I must suck, but, I have a lot going on! Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! This has been: More Secrets About iCarly!

**A/N: I haven't updated since April because of school, boys, and home. I am truly sorry. I want to update the rest of my stories by the end of 2011, but we'll see! Make sure to ask a question or put a dare in your review! This took me a long time an it is 8 pages long! **

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
